<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember You by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592781">Remember You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma can’t help thinking about a boy he met in the past. Little does he know that boy is coming to find him, Ranma may find happiness after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinnosuke/Saotome Ranma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thinking of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember You</p><p>Ranma can’t help thinking about a boy he met in the past. Little does he know that boy is coming to find him, Ranma may find happiness after all.</p><p>Chapter 1 Thinking of you</p><p>Ranma’s POV</p><p>I was being attacked by Kuno and Ryoga, they were on the assumption that I had kissed Akane, a rumor of course I had no interest in girls. As I dodged their attacks I found myself thinking back before I went (got dragged to) to jusenkyo.</p><p>The old man took us to this strange land that had giant animals, he thought surviving in this forest would be good training. Of course he ditched me after meeting the first animal. I stayed and met a boy named Shinnosuke.</p><p>He was a kind kid, he wanred me it was dangerous here, but of course I was fine. The weird thing is I met him three times and he seemed to forget about me each time. He spoke as if we had never met before. He collapsed and I carried him home where I learned of his fate.</p><p>Apparently he was attacked by a powerful creature, it left scars on his back and damaged his memory. He was only surviving thanks to the waters of life, which was making the animals huge.</p><p>The water gained it’s power from the moss that grew on said powerful creature, and although the water was keeping him alive, it wasn’t permanent.</p><p>I decided to stay and look after him. He was cute, and I knew he found me attractive. I had just finished taking a bath and stepped out in all my naked glory. Shinnosuke had forgotten I was in the bath and walked in, he looked at me and blushed.</p><p>His eyes wondered down to my crotch, I saw his reaction as his manhood rose to full arousal. He seemed to not be able to take it and he passed out from a nose bleed.</p><p>He was given water from the spring of life but it wasn’t having as strong effect anymore. He needed the moss it was his only hope, so I fought the beast to get the moss for him.</p><p>The monster was tough, but I found the moss. I collected it and tossed a rock into the beasts den plugging up the hole and keeping the monster trapped forever.</p><p>With the moss his life was saved. “You saved me, but why would you do this for me?”</p><p>“It’s cause I like you.” I kissed him, and ran my hand over his no longer scared back.</p><p>He moaned into my mouth, and his body welcomed my touch. I kissed down his neck, listening to his moans, my left hand came down to grip his arousal through his boxers. Rubbing him caused him to leak and soak the front of his underwear.</p><p>“Ah please more!” he moaned, his whole body shook with need.</p><p>I removed my own clothing and slid down his boxers. Our cocks pressed together, and we began to frot. My huge manhood slid against him, our balls meeting and the friction had us both moaning.</p><p>My now free hands pinched and rubbed his nipples. “Oh Ranma!” he cried out, I liked hearing my name from his lips, I just prayed he would remember me tomorrow.</p><p>I sucked on his neck, wanting to leave a happier mark.</p><p>He came hard moaning my name as he shot his seed. I ran my cock along his abs to collect his seed. “Can I take you?”</p><p>“I’m yours!” he moaned, he didn’t have to think twice apparently. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I let my fingers prepare his hot little hole. He was so tight and soon he would be mine.</p><p>Once he was stretched enough I positioned my slick cock at his hole. I thrust in and he moaned, his back arching as I filled him. His legs wrapped around my waist and he pulled me in deeper.</p><p>“Shinnosuke!” by letting him adjust I enjoy his tightness. Soon I begin to move and the friction is amazing and his moans told me he enjoyed it to.</p><p>We made love, as sappy as it sounds, but it’s true. He took me for every thrust, his body enjoying my every touch. We kissed with such passion and love, it took all my will power not to cum wanting it to last.</p><p>My hand found his cock and began pumping him in time with my thrusts. He moaned into my mouth and his insides clamped down around me. He was too tight and I followed soon after and filled him with my seed.</p><p>We came down from out sex high, I pulled out and picked him up. I carried him home bridal style and he wrapped his arms around my neck. His father was okay with our relationship, kinda hard to miss as a naked man brings home an equally naked and sexed up son. He was just happy Shinnosuke was happy.  We turned in and Shinnosuke cuddled up to me.</p><p>That night I had the best sleep of my life, but when morning came my joy was forgotten and replaced. Shinnosuke looked at me. “Hi I’m Shinnosuke, what’s your name?”</p><p>It hurt, I’m not gonna lie, it did, but Shinnosuke was gonna live a long and happy life. “I’m Ranma it’s good to meet you.”</p><p>“Ranma? That’s a nice name.” we shook hands and parted ways. I don’t know what happened to him but I believe he’s living his life now and that made me happy.</p><p>I knocked out Ryoga and Kuno easily. Sighing I went home, later that night I chilled on the roof staring up at the sky. ‘Shinnosuke, I hope you’re doing well.’</p><p>End Pov</p><p>Little did Ranma know Shinnosuke did remember him, he wanted to see Ranma again, and this time nothing was gonna stop him. He took his first step in town. ‘Ranma I hope you’re doing well.’</p><p>To be continued</p><p>Preview</p><p>Ranma and Shinnosuke reunite and the pigtailed boy learns a terrible secret about his father, and realized he ruined his happiness.</p><p>End preview</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I See You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chap 2 I See You</p><p> </p><p class="western">Shinnosuke had travelled far to find Ranma. His grandfather had given his blessing for him to leave. He had seen the pain and longing he had for Ranma and that deep kind of love was to pure to deny. It was a hard road, but he had a plan to find Ranma, it seemed Genma was not a reliable man he made plenty of enemies and they had no issue turning over information.</p><p> </p><p class="western">From what he had gathered so far. Genma had taken Ranma to Jusenkyo an ancient training ground of cursed springs and now Ranma bore a curse on him. Also Ranma was forced into an engagement, that bothered him a bit. He wanted Ranma's happiness even if it was not with him, it's why he let Ranma go.</p><p> </p><p class="western">'I'll observe him for now, if he's happy I'll leave him in peace.' He found Ranma, but kept his distance. 'He looks so handsome.' he followed Ranma home from his morning jog. He observed the interaction between him and his so called fiancee. 'All she's doing is yelling at him, and trying to hit him.'</p><p> </p><p class="western">Ranma dodged Akane's attacks. Apparently she found out about Ranma beating Ryoga the other day, and of course was trying to punish him for “picking” on Ryoga. Shinnosuke heard her piercing voice. “How can you pick a fight with Ryoga?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I wasn't picking a fight, he got into it with me and so did Kuno.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Don't play dumb Ranma, you are always causing trouble.” she was chasing Ranma around. The onlooker knew if Ranma wanted to he could easily defeat Akane, but Ranma had issue going all out on women. Akane had figured this out and was using this to her advantage.</p><p> </p><p class="western">While Ranma got chased around Genma just sat around laughing, and the man had the nerve to pig out on his own son's breakfast, and he made sure to get a second and third helping so Ranma by the time escapped Akane's rant there was nothing left. He had to go to school without breakfast.</p><p> </p><p class="western">At school Ranma was attacked by this guy with a wooden sword. “Kuno not this again!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ranma Saotome you will die! How dare you walk to school with Akane!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Kuno we go through this every day and I'm not in the mood for this!” he kicked Kuno in the face and hopped over him. All school day Kuno kept attacking Ranma, all for this girl Akane who Ranma didn't even want.</p><p> </p><p class="western">On the way home Ranma was attacked by a guy wearing a bandana. “Today's the day Ranma, I'm gonna beat you and take Akane for myself.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Ranma blocked his attack, and swiftly sent him flying back. “Enough Ryoga if you want Akane ask her out I'm not interested.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ranma!!!” Akane came up behind Ranma and hit him in the head. “Stop picking on Ryoga!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">'Picking on him? He picked the fight himself.' his hands tightened into fists. 'Damn you Genma is this the so called happiness you promised.'</p><p> </p><p class="western">Ranma got nagged all the way home. He had enough, and decided to chill out on the roof for alone time. Shinnosuke jumped to the roof and landed with a click of the tiles. “I just want to be left alone Akane.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I'm not Akane.” the masculine voice made Ranma's eyes shoot open. “Hey Ranma.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Shinnosuke?” his eyes were wide in surprise. “You remember me?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Yes Ranma, I know I have some explaining to do but I...” he was cut off as Ranma embraced him.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I've missed you.” Shinnosuke couldn't stop the tears that fell, happy or sad maybe a mix of both. He had missed this to. His arms came around Ranma and hugged him back.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I've missed you to.” the hug lasted for what felt like forever, but when it ended he realized it had just been several minutes.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“So you got your memory back?” he was so happy.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“No...I uh...never lost it.” he looked down in shame.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I don't understand.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Before you woke up, your father found us. He called me out, told me I was ruining your life. I told him I loved you, and swore to make you happy.” Shinnosuke was shaking, while Ranma's hands balled into fists. “Your dad told me you were engaged and that you'd only be happy if I let you go. I didn't want to believe it but he cried swearing your happiness was all he cared about. So I agreed to let you go. I returned to your embrace and pretended to not remember you. It hurt to do it but I wanted you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“That bastard!” Ranma seethed. “He didn't care about me, he just wanted a place to crash rent free.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I'm sorry, I was a fool.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“This isn't you're fault Shinnosuke, but Pops is gonna pay for this.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“So you aren't mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Not you no, Shinnosuke I never stopped loving you.” He held the boy's hands. Shinnosuke blushed. “You may have lied, but you only did it because you believed you were giving me my best shot at happiness.” he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Shinnosuke kissed back happily. “Ranma...(kiss)...I've...(kiss)...missed...(kiss)...you...(kiss) so much!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“And I have missed you.” he moved to kiss Shinnosuke's neck. “I've often dreamed and hoped you were out there safe and happy, but you've been unhappy.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I'm happy now.” he pressed against Ranma sighing happily.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Tell me this isn't a dream. I couldn't bear it if it was a dream.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“It's not a dream.” he playfully nipped Ranma's neck. Ranma shuddered with desire.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The two stayed out on the roof all night, Shinnosuke in Ranma's lap, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. They looked up at the night sky watching the stars and the moon. Happy to see each other again, there was a whole new batch of possibilities come morning, but for now they had each other and Ranma hadn't been happier in a long time.</p><p> </p><p class="western">For tonight he let go of his anger and chose to be happy. Shinnosuke was back, he remembered him, and now they could be together.</p><p> </p><p class="western">To be continued</p><p> </p><p class="western">Chap 3 Preview</p><p> </p><p class="western">Genma is not pleased to see Shinnosuke back, and wants to get rid of him. Ranma recieves help from a surprising source.</p><p> </p><p class="western">End preview</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ranma's Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember You</p><p class="western">Chap 3 Ranma's Ally</p><p class="western">Kasumi was up early as she always was to make breakfast. To her surprise Ranma was up as well. She spotted the other guest but she did not recognize him. 'Oh my they appear to be cozy. I don't think I've seen Ranma so happy.' she got the paper and headed back into the house.</p><p class="western">“Ranma I'm gonna make breakfast, will your friend be joining us?” she called up.</p><p class="western">He looked into Shinnosuke's eyes. The two shared a longing look. “He's staying.” Kasumi smiled and nodded.</p><p class="western">The two got a bath.”Shinnosuke I need to show you something.” He splashed himself and turned into a girl.</p><p class="western">“Ranma?” he gasped in shock.</p><p class="western">He explained about the curse, and what his father did to him. He returned to being a guy with hot water and waited for Shinnosuke. “So what, boy or girl you are still a man to me Ranma.” he embraced Ranma, their wet naked bodies pressing together.</p><p class="western">“Shinnosuke,” he hugged him back.</p><p class="western">'Genma Saotome, I will never forgive you!'</p><p class="western">Said man felt a chill and woke up. He looked around and fell back asleep. Not even caring where his son was, and since he didn't smell food no point in getting up.</p><p class="western">After getting dressed the two sat down for breakfast. “I will find a way to break the curse one day.”</p><p class="western">“I'll help. I'll even go to jusenkyo and bring back the water you need.” He got up and Ranma pulled him into his lap.</p><p class="western">“That's sweet of you, but we've been apart long enough.” Shinnosuke smiled, and cuddled with Ranma. The cursed boy kissed him, and they made out.</p><p class="western">“Oh my!” Kasumi says as she walks in to set the table.</p><p class="western">“Ohh uh sorry Kasumi,” Ranma blushed, and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p class="western">Kasumi gave him a stern look. “Ranma?”</p><p class="western">“Yes?” Ranma would never admit it out loud but Kasumi had this way about her, despite her being the gentlest of people and the kindest, when she's serious she could make anyone sweat.</p><p class="western">“Are you and this boy in a relationship?” she asked.</p><p class="western">Shinnosuke got off Ranma, and bowed. “I'm Shinnosuke.” he introduced. “It's nice to meet you.”</p><p class="western">Ranma solidified his resolve. “Yes, it might seem weird but he's an old friend. We were both decieved into being seperated from each other.”</p><p class="western">“I see,” Ranma was nervous as she approached. “Ranma, I've never seen you so happy. I believe you two will be happy together.” she patted his shoulder and Ranma breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p class="western">“Thanks Kasumi.”</p><p class="western">“I just ask that you break things gently to everyone, okay?” he nodded. She left to finish preparing breakfast.</p><p class="western">Nabiki was the next to breakfast, surprised at the new handsome man attending. Tendo was next followed by Akane. They to were surprised at the newcomer.</p><p class="western">“What'd you do this time Ranma?” accused Akane.</p><p class="western">“Why do you always think I did something?”</p><p class="western">“It saves time, it's usually your fault!” she snapped, only to freeze when Shinnosuke glared at her. “W-What's your problem?”</p><p class="western">Shinnosuke ignored her and went about eating breakfast. Akane began grumbling, while Nabiki took note of how close the two were.</p><p class="western">“Now son, who is your friend?”</p><p class="western">Before Ranma could answer Genma walked in and froze. “S-S-Shinnosuke!” Genma stuttered, the man sweating and trembling with terror.</p><p class="western">“Hey there pops, you remember Shinnosuke right?” he put on a fake smile. This was the your ass is grass smile otherwise known as I know what you did smile.</p><p class="western">“I uhh don't think I do...”</p><p class="western">“Funny, he remembers you.”</p><p class="western">“Now boy you have to understand, what I did was for your own good.”</p><p class="western">“MY OWN GOOD?!” Ranma shouted and proceeded to kick the ever living day lights out of him. “You never cared about my own good!” Genma was knocked around, taking a trip on Ranma's fists. “You've only used me, stealing my food, or selling me!” Ranma's aura was murderous.</p><p class="western">“You gotta believe me boy!”</p><p class="western">“Like hell I do!” he punched Genma and sent him flying through the roof.</p><p class="western">Shinnosuke smiled. Ranma sat down and put his arm around Shinnosuke. “This is my boyfriend, Shinnosuke.”</p><p class="western">The boy bowed. “Greetings.”</p><p class="western">“WHAT?!” Tendo and Akane screamed.</p><p class="western">“Son tell me this is a joke, are you under some kind of love spell?”</p><p class="western">“Sorry Mr. Tendo, I admit you've been good to me, better than my own dad atleast.” that wasn't saying much. “But I love Shinnosuke, and I would have been with him before now if Pops hadn't messed with him.”</p><p class="western">“Ranma!” Akane rushed at him to slap him, only to be blocked by Shinnosuke.</p><p class="western">“Don't you dare,” he snapped glaring.</p><p class="western">“Get out of my way,” she tried to hit him but Shinnosuke blocked her attack.</p><p class="western">“If you try and hit my Ranma I won't go easy on you.”</p><p class="western">“Your Ranma?” she screeched. She got some cold water and splashed Ranma reverting him into girl form. “You really want this perverted jerk, who turns into a girl, who's lazy and doesn't do anything but cause trouble.”</p><p class="western">Slap!</p><p class="western">Akane's cheek burned. “I've had enough of you.” she cupped her cheek. “Who cares if Ranma turns into a girl, it doesn't change who he is, and it was his father's fault he even went to Jusenkyo it's also my fault for believing him.”</p><p class="western">Ranma put a hand on Shinnosuke's shoulder. “Ranma is strong, brave and kind, you'd see it if you weren't such a bitch to him. Why would Ranma be nice when all you do is treat him like garbage?”</p><p class="western">“You know he has a point Akane, despite how you treat him Ranma has tried to help you on several occassions, even swallowing his pride as a man to go girl to save you.”</p><p class="western">“Yes and Ranma has even helped out in the kitchen.” Kasumi added.</p><p class="western">“What that can't be true, you'd have told me.”</p><p class="western">“Well no because you get so wound up, when Ranma does things better than you you get jealous and you take it to an angry place.”</p><p class="western">“I...I...I'm going to school!” she ran off. In her head she continued to blame Ranma for everything even though it was clear he had done nothing wrong.</p><p class="western">“Ranma!” Soun screamed. “I want you out of my house, if you are not marrying Akane then you have no place here.”</p><p class="western">“That's fine,” he takes hold of Shinnosuke's hand. “Let's go.”</p><p class="western">“Hold on Ranma,” Kasumi says. “Now father, Ranma has led a rough life all at the hands of your friend. We should do the right thing and let him and his boyfriend stay.”</p><p class="western">“But but but Kasumi...”</p><p class="western">“No buts father, if you kick Ranma out I will leave with him.”</p><p class="western">“What?!” he gasped. “B-b-b-b-b-b-but Kasumi, you can't be serious.”</p><p class="western">“I am father, if mother was alive she would not have allowed this.”</p><p class="western">“Kasumi that's not fair.”</p><p class="western">“I see, alright Ranma I'll be leaving with you then.” She gets up and Tendo grabs onto her desperately.</p><p class="western">“But Kasumi there's just no room.”</p><p class="western">“Shinnosuke can stay in Ranma's room, Mr. Saotome needs to be taught a lesson. So if anyone is gonna be kicked out it should be him.”</p><p class="western">“Right, I understand!” he turned to Ranma and Shinnosuke. “Boys you can stay here, as long as you want.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks Mr. Tendo.” the two looked to Kasumi who smiled. Shinnosuke enrolled into Ranma's school, Nabiki helped with that.</p><p class="western">-x-</p><p class="western">Genma returned after they went to school. He found his stuff out on the yard. “What's the meaning of this Tendo?”</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry Saotome, but you brought this upon yourself.”</p><p class="western">“You can't be serious? Ranma was gonna be with a man, I couldn't let that happen!” he shouted. “What would you have done if one of your kids liked the same sex?” Tendo's eyes widened.</p><p class="western">It clicked, Kasumi was right. “If my girls loved another girl I'd support them, as you should have done Saotome.”</p><p class="western">“Come off it Tendo,” he looked and saw Ranma's stuff was not among them. “Where's the boy?”</p><p class="western">“At school, Ranma will still be staying with us.” Genma's eyes widened.</p><p class="western">“Tendo, old buddy, you can't do this to me.”</p><p class="western">“Can't do this to you? Saotome I have turned a blind eye to many of your actions. You are selfish and Ranma is a good boy and deserves to be happy.”</p><p class="western">“I see what you are doing you plan to use Ranma yourself, come on Tendo!”</p><p class="western">Tendo sighed. “I see you've become as rotten as our master Saotome. Leave now you are no longer welcome here.”</p><p class="western">“Not yet!” he rushed at Tendo, only to get a punch to the face and thrown back.</p><p class="western">“I was going to let you go without an issue, but here Nabiki drew this up.” he dropped a huge reciept. “Living expenses, food expenses, heat and electricity you've built up.” Genma turned pale at the large sum.</p><p class="western">“If you want to show your face to me again, pay your bill.” He kicked Genma out.</p><p class="western">Kasumi smiled at him. “I'm proud of you father.”</p><p class="western">“Don't be I should have done it along time ago. I've made many mistakes I need to make up for.” he went to their mother's shrine. 'My dear please forgive me, I have been blind.'</p><p class="western">-x-</p><p class="western">Genma snuck into Ranma's school.</p><p class="western">Shinnosuke was welcomed by the school, no surprise he was handsome and good at sports just like Ranma. While he was in a mob of students Genma came up and whisked Ranma away. “Listen to me son, you gotta believe me. Shinnosuke is no good for you!”</p><p class="western">“You are the one who's no good!” he kicked at his father who dodged.</p><p class="western">“No you must believe me, he just wants to get his hands on our family's fortune.”</p><p class="western">“What fortune?! You are broke and you have to mooch off your son and friend.”</p><p class="western">“Tell me boy, if he's gay will he still love you when he sees your cursed form.” Ranma punched him in the face.</p><p class="western">“I didn't hide it from him at all and he accepted my form.” Genma began to sweat, he was out of excuses. “Can't you accept the fact that someone loves me for me!”</p><p class="western">“Not really no.” Ranma sweat dropped and proceeded to pummel him. “Wait boy, listen!”</p><p class="western">“Genma Saotome!” Shinnosuke burst in and kicked Genma through the wall. “You okay Ranma?”</p><p class="western">Ranma laughed and hugged Shinnosuke. “You are the best.”</p><p class="western">“Ranma, do you have any pride boy, what happens if the whole school learns about you two.” the answer was the two kicking him in the face.</p><p class="western">“Get lost pops, I'm done with you.”</p><p class="western">'You might be done with me boy but I'm not done with you!' he glares.</p><p class="western">To be continued</p><p class="western">Chapter 4 Genma's Gambit and Ryoga's Suffering</p><p class="western">Ryoga tries to fight Ranma, when Shinnosuke fights him instead. Ryoga's feelings are questioned and he reverts to being P-chan to go with Akane only for his greatest fear to happen.</p><p class="western">End preview</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>